


Leur nouveau frère

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « Tends la main. »Luffy s'exécuta et Ace lui donna un petit cailloux rond.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: La dizaine du drabble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poulécriture





	Leur nouveau frère

Luffy était inépuisable. Il courait de droite à gauche, sautait de haut en bas, criait, roulait, jouait, riait, toute la journée, tous les jours, rien ne l'arrêtait. Ace et Sabo savaient l'occuper assez longtemps pour qu'il n'aille pas se blesser n'importe où, mais il y avait des jours où même eux étaient trop fatigués pour trouver des idées.

« **Tends la main.** »

Luffy s'exécuta et Ace lui donna un petit cailloux rond.

« **Tu penses vraiment que ça, ça va marcher ?** demanda Sabo. »

Deux heures plus tard, Luffy avait donné un nom au cailloux et déclarait qu'il faisait partie de la famille.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
